Alas
by Hazuki Storm
Summary: [One-short] "La voluntad de su corazón impulsada por su madre, era mucho más fuerte que aquel monstruo y sus golpes." El comienzo de curso en el Instituto para cierto integrante del Zeus no fue fácil, más bien fue el pistoletazo de salida para un nuevo futuro. Necesitaba volar alto y empezar a romper cadenas. Nuevos amigos en un comienzo, que se convertirían en la vida que merecía.


**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Level-5.** Selene Love e Ivy Love (brevemente mencionada) son OC **de mi propiedad.**

 **Pareja:** Henry House x OC

 **One-short.**

* * *

 _ **Alas**_

ꟷ ¡Llego tarde, llego tarde!

Los escandalosos gritos de su hermana se escuchaban por toda la casa. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo desde que entro en secundaria, llegar tarde a clases ya era una costumbre conocida en aquella casa. Se ajustó el último botón de la chaqueta del uniforme y se miró al espejo por última vez. No iba a negar que estaba nervioso. Aquel día comenzaba la secundaria. Ya no era un niño de primaria, ni un alevín en el deporte que tanto amaba. A partir de hoy, sería un chico de Instituto. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios tras aquel pensamiento, casi al mismo tiempo que su hermana pasaba corriendo por la puerta de su cuarto y con una parada cómica se detuvo a mirarle. Selene Love entro acercándose por la espalda a él, mirándole desde el espejo donde ambos se reflejaban. Llevaba el uniforme femenino de su Instituto. Tenía el cabello negro, tan largo como el suyo y aquellos ojos azules como el mismo cielo heredados de su madre.

ꟷ Estoy nerviosoꟷ le comento al espejo donde ella se reflejaba.

ꟷ Ya verás como todo irá genialꟷ le tranquilizo ella, con las manos sobre sus hombrosꟷ Una breve y aburrida ceremonia de apertura, el comienzo de clases y por la tarde el entrenador estará esperando tu inscripción para el Club de futbolꟷ rio.

Byron se giró para mirarla a los ojos. Hacia un año que ella había pasado por aquello, ya estaba en segundo y ahora le tocaría a él. Le encantaba sentir el apoyo de su hermana mayor, aunque no mitigará sus nervios, ayudaban mucho. La abrazo, dejándose caer en su pecho, durante unos minutos antes de que su padre los llamará desde la cocina. Ella iba a llegar tarde y él debía desayunar antes de salir.

ꟷ Nos vemos en el Instituto, campeónꟷ grito mientras salía de su cuarto echando a correr escaleras abajo para salir de casa.

Se miró una última vez al espejo y con una sonrisa, bajo a la cocina. Su padre hablaba por teléfono así que desayuno deprisa, tampoco es que con los nervios tuviera mucha hambre. Por las breves palabras que captó, adivino que hablaba con su madre. Ivy Love trabajaba en Inazuma, en el Hospital y por tanto vivía allí. Tener a la familia separada por el trabajo era un poco fastidioso, pero todos se adaptaban bien y cada año lo llevaban un poquito mejor, aunque no iban a negar que costaba. No obstante, aquella decisión llego a sus vidas cuando él tenía nueve años y Selene diez. El tiempo ya había pasado lo suficiente como para aprender a adaptarse a aquella oportunidad que le dieron a su madre. Se despidió con la mano de su padre y salió de casa.

Dirección al Instituto Zeus.

Aquel seria su nuevo camino a partir de hoy. Se topó con varios alumnos por el camino y no tardo en divisar el edificio tras un breve paseo. Era un Instituto sencillo, compuesto por dos edificios donde se daban las clases y se encontraba todas las oficinas de papeleo más las casetas de los clubes a las espaldas. No se veían desde la entrada, aunque varios campos y pistas de deporte sobresalían a los lados del terreno. Entro mirando con atención los carteles que le indicaban el nombre de las salas y clases, debía dirigirse al salón de asambleas, donde tendría lugar la presentación. Llego a la estancia, encontrándose el escenario decorado y preparado para la ceremonia de los nuevos alumnos. Con algo de torpeza por no saber dónde colocarse, se sentó junto a un muchacho de cabellos castaños, a tres filas del escenario.

El joven se removía los cabellos con nerviosismo y se ajustaba el cuello de la chaqueta, parecía incomodo, como intentando ocultar su cuello. Tenía unas ojeras importantes bajo sus ojos grises. No le dio importancia, tampoco es que dijera nada. Estaba tan concentrado en todo el jaleo de su alrededor que ni saludo.

ꟷ Hola, ¿está ocupado?ꟷ un joven de cabellos verdes, bajito y ojos del mismo color se le acerco, preguntando por la silla vacía de su derecha. Byron negó con una sonrisaꟷ Pues me siento aquí, llevo dando vueltas por la sala desde que llegue, sin saber dónde sentarmeꟷ rioꟷ Me llamo Apollo Light, encantando.

ꟷ Byron Loveꟷ respondió aceptando la mano que le ofrecía para estrecharla.

ꟷ Vaya, estaba tan nervioso esta mañana que casi llego tarde. Mi madre estaba más emocionada que yo y no paraba de charlar.

El rubio sonrió como respuesta, prestando atención a la fila de sillas donde estaban sentados que comenzaban a llenarse por los diferentes alumnos. Sin saber que muchos de ellos, acabarían en su clase. Apollo apretó las manos sobre su pecho, emocionado.

ꟷ Ya quiero que acaben las clases, para correr a inscribirme en el club de futbolꟷ Byron le miro con una sonrisa y el chico de cabellos castaños con la mirada, serioꟷ Ahora sí que voy a poder ser un profesional, ¿Tú te unirás a algún club?

ꟷ Al de futbol.

ꟷ ¡Ala! Podemos ir juntos a inscribirnos cuando acaben las clasesꟷ sugirió emocionado. El rubio acepto y ambos sonrieron.

ꟷ Uniros al club de futbol será mucho más difícil de lo que creéisꟷ los dos miraron con atención al castaño que había hablado, el chico sentado a la izquierda de Byronꟷ Tendréis que pasar la prueba de admisión, además los capitanes de ambos equipos del Instituto, A y B, toman la decisión final junto al entrenador. Lo más seguro es que acabéis en el equipo B.

El Instituto Zeus distinguía su club de futbol por dos equipos. La demanda era tan alta que la dirección de la escuela lo determino así. Aunque ambos equipos entrenaban y competían por igual, era sabido que el Equipo B era compuesto mayormente por los principiantes que se iniciaban en el deporte, determinándose por entrenamientos en su mayoría. Si llegaban a disputar algún partido era de muy bajo nivel o contra equipos locales apenas conocidos. Básicamente el Equipo B era un equipo de entrenamiento para subir al A, que era el verdadero y reconocido equipo de la escuela. Apollo bajo la mirada, algo pensativo y preocupado. Byron observo al castaño, parecía bastante serio, decaído y cansado.

ꟷ Bueno, estoy seguro de que lo haremos bienꟷ rio, respondiendo con una sonrisaꟷ Solo debemos esforzarnos en la prueba de admisión. Mi hermana me ha contado que sobretodo hay que contar con habilidad para el juego en equipo, es en lo que más atención pone el nuevo entrenador.

ꟷ ¿Tu hermana?ꟷ el peliverde susurro bajito mientras el castaño miraba al rubioꟷ ¡Espera un momento! Tu hermana es Selene Love, ¿la capitana del Equipo A?ꟷ el grito de asombro casi llamo la atención de toda la sala, que ya comenzaba a estar más ordenada con todos sentados.

Byron agito las manos nervioso por el escándalo de aquel chico, afirmando en un susurro. Apollo comenzó a hablar sobre Selene, algo más calmado y con brillo en sus ojos. Parecía admirarla bastante, sabía que su hermana era conocida en el club de futbol, él mismo la animo junto a su padre desde el primer momento que entro en secundaria y realizo la prueba. Pasar de alevín a jugador, era un gran paso. Acompañándola a los partidos, algún que otro entrenamiento y bueno, era su hermana. La conocía bien. Además le encanta entrenar con ella. El castaño miro a los dos e interrumpidos por el sonido del micrófono que golpeo el director, toda la sala guardo silencio. Comenzaba la ceremonia.

Tras un breve discurso, las normas de la escuela y deseándoles suerte en su nueva etapa, fueron llamados a sus filas para dirigirse a clase. Apollo, Byron y aquel chico castaño que seguía sin nombre para él, estaban en la misma clase. También reconoció a varios de la fila donde se había sentado. Entre presentación, profesores y nuevos amigos en las conversaciones de los descansos, acabo aquella mañana. Los dos no dudaron en salir corriendo para llevar su inscripción del club al entrenador cuanto antes, le siguieron algunos compañeros más. Y tras almorzar en la cafetería, volvieron a las clases de la tarde, hasta que sonó el final del día. Se armó un pequeño escandalo con Apollo cuando Selene fue a la puerta de su clase para recoger a su hermano y volver juntos a casa. Animo a todos en aquella etapa mientras la clase se iba vaciando. Todos fueron saliendo, con el sol del atardecer sobre las ventanas, acabando el día.

ꟷ Hasta mañana, Henryꟷ Byron se despidió con la mano, saliendo por la puerta de clase, del castaño que al fin se presentó a ellos en el descanso.

Le dijo adiós con un leve gesto de cabeza sin cambiar su seriedad y lo vio alejarse por el pasillo junto a su hermana y Apollo. Saco el papel de la inscripción al club de futbol y lo miro, con preocupación. Aún estaba a tiempo de entregarlo, para presentarse a la prueba que tendría lugar mañana, pero su cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos. Más negativos que positivos. Quería jugar al futbol, era lo que su madre hubiera querido. Aquel sueño que compartían antes de que muriera. Quería cumplir ese sueño y que le viera brillar desde el cielo pero… Se llevó la mano al moratón de su cuello que se extendía por una pequeña parte del pecho, acariciándose bajo las ropas. Le dolía. Si en la escuela se enteraban de aquello, no quería imaginar cómo acabaría él o peor, lo que su padre fuera capaz de hacer. Bajo la mirada al suelo, cansado, apenas dormía. Resignado, camino para volver a casa no sin antes dejarle la inscripción al entrenador.

La voluntad de su corazón impulsada por su madre, era mucho más fuerte que aquel monstruo y sus golpes. No recordaba cuando empezó aquello, cuando quiso darse cuenta, su madre falleció por la depresión y los daños psicológicos de aquel maltrato que su padre ejercía sobre ella. Y los golpes pasaron a él. Un secreto tras las puertas de su casa, pues nadie sospechaba nada. Para los médicos, su madre falleció por enfermedad psicológica. Un infierno atroz que ni siquiera sabía cómo superaba día a día. Solo seguía adelante con el fino y esperanzado deseo de crecer para abandonar su casa, su vida y al monstruo que tenía por padre cuanto antes. Cogió aire, llenando sus pulmones como recarga de fuerzas y se desinflo frente a la puerta de casa, mirando su hogar con miedo. Acababa un día más en su vida y solo rezaba por poder dormir algo más aquella noche para poder pasar la prueba de admisión en el club de futbol.

Mañana sería un gran día.

ꟷΩꟷ

El sol brillaba con fuerza sobre el campo de futbol del Instituto Zeus, en la Ciudad de Corea. Aquel día no había clases de tarde para los de primero, por eso se objetaron las pruebas de admisión en los clubes deportivos. El entrenador, un hombre joven que llego al final del año pasado para sustituir al antiguo entrenador por enfermedad, se encontraba sentado en el banquillo, observando. Comunico a los dos capitanes que se encargaran de la prueba y luego discutirían la selección. Había unos once candidatos que se repartirían entre los Equipos A y B. El capitán del Equipo B, un chico de tercero corpulento, con los ojos negros y una alborotada cabellera rubia, sonreía a los aspirantes junto a Selene. La pelinegra leía el papel con los nombres, llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta alta. Ambos llevaban la equipación de los equipos, ella la del Zeus y el chico uniforme básico de color verde y blanco, con la banda de capitán en sus brazos derechos.

ꟷ Muy bien. El examen médico se realizará mañanaꟷ bajo el papel y miro a los chicos, en fila frente a ellos. Henry trago con nerviosismoꟷ Hoy nos limitaremos a las pruebas físicas y los resultados de admisión se dirán en dos días.

ꟷ Realizareis tres pruebas: carrera, resistencia en el juego y chutꟷ hablo el chicoꟷ Los aspirantes a portería se medirán en la prueba de chut para los demás jugadores. Bien, vamos a empezar.

Se dividieron en dos grupos a sorteo, uno de cinco y otro de seis. El de seis fue dirigido por Selene donde por obra de la suerte acabaron Byron, Apollo y Henry. La prueba de carrera se mediría con tres vueltas al campo en un periodo de tiempo determinado y carrera a corta distancia.

ꟷ ¿A qué posición aspiraras, Byron?ꟷ pregunto su amigo peliverde mientras el chico delante de él realizaba la carrera a corta distancia.

ꟷ Delantero, aunque no me importa jugar en el mediocampo.

ꟷ Claro, imagino porquéꟷ rio Apollo, haciendo que ambos rieranꟷ Yo jugare de defensa, no sé si estaré preparado para otra posición. ¿Y tú, Henry?

ꟷ Delantero tambiénꟷ respondió con seriedad, desviando la mirada.

Ambos amigos se miraron extrañados y Byron fue llamado para la prueba. Se colocó en el lugar de salida y con una mirada a su hermana que le dio a entender su deseo de buena suerte, hizo sonar el silbato. La pelinegra sonrió, sabia lo mucho que había entrenado su hermano para aquella prueba y estaba convencida de que lo conseguiría. Era muy fuerte. Apollo fue el siguiente y luego Henry. La carrera acabo y pasaron a la resistencia en el juego, que consistió en tener que regatearse en equipos de tres. Dar varios pases y sortear obstáculos con el balón. El entrenador observaba con atención apuntando en su libreta de vez en cuando. Llego el turno de los chut, dos aspirantes a portero se colocaron en su posición mientras iban chutando los demás.

ꟷ Vamos a hacer un pequeño cambio. Los que aspiráis a la posición de delantero, vosotros cuatroꟷ hablo el capitán del Equipo B señalando a Byron, Henry, Jonas compañero también de su clase y otro chico al que no conocíaꟷ Chutareis a puerta, pero para llegar a la portería, deberéis pasar a la capitana del Equipo A, Selene. Órdenes del entrenador.

La pelinegra se colocó sonriendo entre el portero y la posición de chut, con el asombro de los cuatro y el nerviosismo de aquel extraño chico al que le tocaba. Y para ser el primero, no salió muy bien. Pues no consiguió tirar. Le toco a Jonas que aunque con algo de dificultad, pasó a la pelinegra y marcó. Luego fue Byron. Con los escandalosos gritos de Apollo apoyándole pidiéndole que se esforzara con ganas, se colocó en su posición, sonriendo a su hermana. Sabía que no iba a contenerse con él, y por muy difícil que fuera, tenía que superarla con sus propias fuerzas. El silbato sonó y no dudo en lanzarse contra ella. Un forcejeo algo costoso, con mucha intensidad pero consiguió pasarla y chutar a puerta. La alegría le recorría por todo el cuerpo, corrió junto a Apollo para chocarle las manos no sin antes mirar a su hermana al pasar por su lado. Quería abrazarla, pero debía guardar las formas y comportarse como un alumno de primero, por ella también. Ambos observaron con atención el turno de Henry. El castaño se colocó frente a ella, que le desafiaba con sus ojos azules.

ꟷ Eres Henry House ¿no?ꟷ pregunto, recibiendo una afirmación por su parte.

Selene miro al entrenador con el rabillo del ojo, diciéndose lo que hablaron con aquella mirada, tras recibir la lista de admitidos y ordenarles que se encargaran de las pruebas. El castaño respiró hondo. Sonó el silbato del árbitro y no dudo en lanzarse contra ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron en aquel primer choque, con un golpe le arrebato el balón pero aquel acto supuso que le diera en la pierna, encogiéndose por el dolor que casi le hizo tropezar. Pero con una vuelta de campana se rectificó para volver a lanzarse sobre ella. El corte y moratón de su pierna derecha, cubierto por aquel calcetín alto de la equipación, casi lo delata haciéndole perder. Por un momento maldijo a su padre y sus golpes. Pero aquello no pasó desapercibido para Selene, al igual que el moratón de su cuello que con el aire generado por el coche entre ambos se dejó ver un poco. Henry le paso y chuto a puerta. Las pruebas habían acabado.

La pelinegra se acercó a hablar con el entrenador, mientras el capitán del Equipo B despedía a todos, dedicándole unas palabras de lo bien que lo habían hecho y deseándoles suerte para la admisión. El atardecer ya comenzaba a caer.

ꟷ ¡Ah! No me creo que ya se acabará el díaꟷ comento Apollo desperezándose, recibiendo una risa de Byron y mirada de Jonas que salieron del vestuarioꟷ Que ganas por saber si hemos entrado. Creo que no me desilusionare mucho si entro al Equipo B, al menos podré jugar al futbol.

ꟷ Lo has hecho bien, ya verás como no acabas en el Bꟷ respondió Jonas, animándole.

Selene se acercó a ellos, saludándolos. Miro con disimulo dentro del vestuario, ya casi completamente vació, percatándose de que aún seguía allí.

ꟷ Márchate hoy a casa sin mí, tengo cosas que hacer aúnꟷ sugirió a Byron cuando le miró. Los tres se despidieron y salieron de allí, dejándola sola. Tras otro chico, Henry salió de los vestuarios, obviándolaꟷ Lo has hecho muy bien en la prueba, lo de disimular los golpes, me refiero.

El castaño la perforó con su mirada gris, aterrado. Seguro que estaba de broma. No podía haberse dado cuenta de aquello. Lo disimulo bien, reaccionando con rapidez. Lo mejor era hacer como que no sabía de qué hablaba, pero Selene se irguió con seriedad, atravesándole con la mirada.

ꟷ El incidente ocurrido en la escuela de primaria fue transferido al Instituto. Esperan que aquí puedan hacerte reaccionar, por eso se han informado a todos los profesores.

Encogió la mirada, cerrando el puño alrededor de la cuerda de su mochila. Recordaba aquella pelea. Pelea que le llevo a perder los papeles frente aquellos abusones el último día de clases. Por motivo del sarcasmo que estaban empleando contra su madre. Aquello le llevo a dejar ver los golpes que su padre empleaba contra él para desahogar sus frustraciones. Su profesora quería dar parte a las autoridades y ayudarle, pero con un fuerte llanto rogó porque no dijera nada. Así su padre solo recibió información sobre la pelea que había causado y recordando los golpes de aquella noche para el resto de su vida, reafirmo su decisión. Solo conseguirían empeorar las cosas y pese aquello, no había servido de nada.

ꟷ Sino das tú el paso, no pueden hacer nada por ayudarteꟷ continuoꟷ El entrenador me pidió que te observará y me percatará de si aún seguías recibiendo golpes. Por eso cambio las órdenes en la última prueba. Y dejo la dirección a los capitanes.

ꟷ ¿Y qué? Déjame en paz, no eres nadie para darme leccionesꟷ se giró con fastidio para darle la espalda y decidir salir de allí.

ꟷ Si no pasas la prueba médica, no entrarás al clubꟷ sus ojos grises se abrieron con enfado y frustración girándose para mirarlaꟷ Esos golpes son recientes, de apenas unos días o una semana. Dada la situación o has pensando en no presentarte o en una excusa demasiado creíble como explicaciónꟷ camino para acercarse a él, sin dejar de mirarleꟷ No pretendo obligarte a que soluciones semejante problema, solo decirte el objetivo en el Club de futbolꟷ tras una breve pausa, continuóꟷ En el Club de Futbol se entra por un motivo: un deseo. Desean ser reconocidos por grandes universidades, ser profesionales en este deporte, subir su nota o desean un sueño familiar y personal. En el campo jugamos para luchar por esos deseos, creo que has podido observarlo en el esfuerzo de quienes querían entrar en el club y quienes tan solo lo hacían por no encontrar algo mejor. Si entras, tus problemas se reflejaran en tu juego y el objetivo de un equipo equilibrado en el campo, lo romperás. Preocupando a los que te rodean, porque tu equipo será tu familia y tus compañeros, tus amigos.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, encogiendo la mirada. Era fuerte, muy fuerte, como para contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en la angustia de su pecho. Pero el peso sobre sus hombros llegado a aquel punto, era demasiado. Demasiado doloroso, demasiado duro. Maldecía su vida y lo que le había tocado vivir. Maldecía a su padre deseándole lo peor y ansiaba retroceder cuatro años atrás para tener a su madre consigo. Volver a escuchar su risa y los ánimos que le daba a sus sueños. Y ahora, odiaba a aquella chica que le desafiaba con sus ojos azules poniendo sus pensamientos bocarriba, debilitando su falsa fuerza.

ꟷ Dime una cosa, Henry ¿Porque deseas jugar al futbol?ꟷ con la mirada pequeña y los labios apretados, miró al suelo.

ꟷ Por mi madre. Era su sueño verme jugar al futbolꟷ susurro con un hilo de voz. Sintió como la mano, fría pero cálida en sentimiento, de aquella chica le levantaba el rostro posada sobre su mejilla. Selene sonrió apenas levemente, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran con el sol.

ꟷ Pues no permitas que nadie corte las alas que con tanto esfuerzo pusieron en ti para que volarás, la gente que te quiere.

Por un momento se perdió en aquellos ojos azules y en el pensamiento de su reflejo sobre ellos. Unos ojos cálidos, pero tristes también. Desvió la mirada y pudo ver como Selene apretaba los puños, dándole a entender que quizás ese consejo no lo decía en vano. Con la mano en el hombro se despidió de él y salió de allí. Dejándolo solo, con el atardecer cayendo por su espalda y las lágrimas mojando sus mejillas. El viento agito sus cabellos, trayendo consigo quizás, la fuerza que necesitaba para la decisión que con tanto temor estaba suplicando su corazón. Cuatro años… Ya había sido suficiente para él.

ꟷΩꟷ

La prueba médica pasó por aquellos aspirantes a jugadores del club. Apollo se quejó de su miedo a las agujas que había tenido que enfrentar para sacarle sangre, provocando varias risas entre los amigos y compañeros de su clase. Byron sonrió a su hermana que avisaba en la puerta de la consulta nombrando a quien iba tocándole para entrar. Durante todo aquel rato Henry no apareció. Se escucharon varios comentarios de sus compañeros preguntando en donde estaría o si no pensaba asistir. Además, tampoco había ido a clase. El sol cayó un día más y tras tachar el último en la lista que salió alejándose por el pasillo, miro el nombre de aquel chico. Byron se encontraba sentando en la silla de enfrente de la consulta, leyendo. Esperando a que acabará para volver a casa, aquel día había insistido en esperarla. Suspiro, soltando el aire con tristeza y preocupación.

ꟷ ¿Han acabado ya todos?ꟷ la voz de Henry los alerto.

Selene se acercó a él, con los ojos abiertos sin poder articular palabra. Tenía el ojo derecho morado e hinchado pero se notaba que se lo había curado para sanarlo. La mano izquierda la tenía vendada con sumo cuidado. Intento colocarle la mano sobre la mejilla pero desviando la mirada, se detuvo. Byron a espaldas de su hermana no sabía que decir. Aunque no supiera que ocurría, su amigo presentaba un aspecto horrible.

ꟷ Estoy bienꟷ dijo mirándoles. Se desvió a Selene, gritándole con sus ojos grises la decisión que había tomado, un grito de ayudaꟷ Por favor…ꟷ susurró, apenas con un movimiento de labios.

La pelinegra asintió, mirándole con toda la fuerza que era capaz de expresar en una mirada.

ꟷ Pasa a la consulta, iré a avisar al entrenadorꟷ todo saldría bien. Se giró para echar a correr, no sin antes gritarle a su hermanoꟷ Quédate con el Byron.

Desapareció al final del pasillo y con una mirada, no necesito preguntar lo que ocurría. El rubio sonrió, animándole a que entrará para que le ayudaran. A partir de aquel día la vida se hizo un poquito más fácil para él. La pelea que aquella noche descargo contra él cuando le dijo a su padre que le iba a contar todo, fue la última que vivió. Byron le dijo que podía quedarse en su casa hasta que las autoridades encontraran a alguien cercano a su familia con quien pudiera quedarse, y se sintiera a salvo. Eran compañeros de clase y lo menos que podía hacer, era la respuesta que había recibido de él. Pues aunque sin muchos detalles para evitar un revuelo, no tardó en darse a conocer la noticia. Su padre le maltrataba. Lo hacía con su madre y cuando esta murió, paso a él. Un calvario durante cuatro años.

Así se acercó un poco más a aquel compañero de clase que pronto se convertiría en un gran amigo y quizás, compañero de equipo. Descubriendo a la familia Love, un hogar acogedor, de dos hijos y un padre. Con una madre que trabajaba y vivía fuera, pero unida a ellos. Dos hermanos muy iguales de aspecto pero diferentes en carácter, desprendiendo alegría él uno para la otra. Y el día de admisión, llego.

Salió de casa de Byron acompañado por este, Selene tenía las clases más temprano así que se marchaba antes todos los días. Con el uniforme puesto y por primera vez tras la muerte de su madre, se colocó sobre la cabeza la diadema que ella le regalo para recogerle el pelo mientras jugaba. Un recuerdo, un deseo y un corazón nuevo resurgían aquel día con el sol levantando a la Ciudad. Quizá ahora le esperaba un largo camino de papeles con las autoridades, psicólogos de ayuda médica y un periodo de adaptación con una nueva familia. Pero todo valía la pena. Si a sus espaldas se alzaban con fuerza las alas que su madre puso para él. Volaría tan alto como ella soñaba, ese era su deseo. Sería la libertad que nunca pudo saborear desde que su padre comenzó a maltratarla. Libre.

La lista fue colgada en el tablón de noticias que había a la entrada de cada Club.

ꟷ ¡Ah, estoy en el equipo titular!ꟷ grito Apollo emocionado, mientras saltaba de alegría junto a Byron.

Los once jugadores se agolpaban frente a la lista, leyendo sus nombres y manifestando sus emociones o comentarios. La sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del rubio al ver que estaba en el Equipo A. Jugaría con su hermana. También Jonas, Jeff y Artie de su clase, habían entrado con él. Henry soltó un largo suspiro, dibujándose una sonrisa en sus labios desde lo más hondo de su corazón, llevándose dos dedos a la diadema de su madre. Había entrado al Equipo A.

ꟷ ¡Enhorabuena, chicos!ꟷ Selene apareció de la nada, rodeando por el cuello con su brazos a Henry por un lado y a Byron por otroꟷ Va a ser una temporada dura y muy difícil pero vamos a darlo todo para mejorar y ser los mejoresꟷ grito animada, mientras reía. Byron sonrió a su hermana.

ꟷ Selene, ¿Por qué habéis elegido a tantos nuevos para el Equipo titular?ꟷ pregunto Apollo.

ꟷ Bueno, los chicos de tercero dejaran el equipo esta temporada para centrarse en el final de la etapa de secundaria, así que necesitábamos nuevos jugadores. Nos ha venido genial el comienzo de este añoꟷ explicóꟷ ¡Así que vamos a esforzarnos!

Levanto la mano, con la palma abierta, hacia el aire mientras gritaba emocionada. Aquella era su hermana. Seria en ocasiones de formalidad, pero muy animada y llena de vitalidad, más si se trataba de futbol. Apollo grito animado seguido de todos los demás, que reían. Byron se deshizo del agarre de su hermana, tirando el peliverde de él por la alegría del momento. Rodeo con más fuerza a Henry, animándolo. El castaño la observo, estaba tan cerca de él que podía oler aquel perfume a vainilla que la envolvía y por alguna extraña razón sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo embargándolo un extraño calor. Agradable y familiar.

Selene informo a todos que se reunieran en el Club para recibir los uniformes y dar el plan de entrenamiento a todos los integrantes después de las clases de la tarde. Byron, Henry y ella caminaron hacia el interior del Instituto para volver a clase. Con una conversación animada, una sonrisa y un futuro nuevo por delante para aquellos tres amigos y el equipo que estaba por formarse.

Donde sin duda volarían alto, muy alto.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Bueno, un pequeño one-short que la verdad se me ocurrió la idea así de buenas a primeras mientras veía _Boku no hero Academy_ xD Y como no tenia que ser de mi precioso Henry y equipo del Zeus. No se si la he plasmado bien, pero me ha gustado como ha quedado. Aunque no se deje ver mucho de mi OC, Selene. Pronto traeré más de ella. Se que no debería dedicar un drama así, pero sinceramente, si he vuelto a ilusionarme con los fanfic de Inazuma y a dejar de escribir en silencio sobre él, es gracias a ella. Así que sin duda alguna, **Sebbyrella** este one-short loco te lo dedico a ti. ¡Gracias corazón! ^^ Espero que os guste.

¡Y gracias por leer!


End file.
